


one call away

by lightningcanary



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: Another tiny additional scene to 3x18





	one call away

**Author's Note:**

> (the other one is better, this is a mess, I'm sorry)

00:40 _Hey, Als, are you awake?_

00:45 **Hey, stranger! Yeah, Taylor just woke up, but Connie is taking care of it. What's up?**

00:47 _I need advice..._

00:47 **about?**

00:48 _feelings_  
00:49 _friendships_  
00:49 _forgiveness?_

00:50 **you want to talk about feelings??**  
00:51 **who are you and what have you done to Tasha Zapata**

00:52 _Allie, please... I'm serious..._

00:53 **shit, sorry...**  
00:53 **it's been so long, I'm just... surprised, you know?**  
00:54 **you never initiate these types of conversations with me**

00:56 _you are the only one I can talk to about it..._

00:57 **???**  
00:57 **what about Patterson?**  
00:58 **or Reade**

01:00 _it's about them_

01:01 **okay.**  
01:02 **start from the beginning**

01:10 _right. Well, that year the team spent separated was hard. Patterson was miles away, Jane and Kurt were in Colorado and Reade was mad I left the fbi. He ghosted me. And as days went by, it hurt more and more... But then we were all back in New York and working together and it was back to normal... Kind of... And I started to think about how much I missed Reade and that... I don't know... Maybe there was something more? But he has a girlfriend so I tried to push it down. And it worked. It worked until they got engaged, Patterson was in an explosion and she told me to tell him. I couldn't find the right moment but then... The tan found out about a CIA op that involved Borden. I was his handler for a while. Patterson and I had a fight and she told me she can't be my friend anymore. That night he was telling me that everything would be okay and I told him. Second biggest mistake of my life. The first one is lying to Patterson... Anyway, basically my two best friends want nothing to do with me. And today... We were all attacked by some professional assassins. Everyone is okay, don't worry. But... I don't know... We almost die. I was at the 10 year memorial of Ricky's death, my childhood friend. And... I feel like our relationship was a lot like the one with Reade? Like... A disaster romantically but amazing platonically. I feel like I miss him more as a friend than any other thing... And then... There's Patterson... For a moment, I thought she had died. And, God, I don't think I have ever felt so helpless... When I was leaving to go home, she got into the elevator and we had a small talk... She thanked me for saving her and i asked about her date. Oh yeah, she was on a date when she was attacked. She told me it wasn't right and I... I tried to tell her she can talk to me. But she's not ready and... Ugh. I don't know why I can't stop thinking about her._

01:11 **holy fuck, Tash! What the hell?!**

01:11 _I know it's long but... god I'm such a mess..._

01:13 **okay...**  
01:14 **how do you feel about the fact that Patterson had a date?**

01:15 _I told her to go out with him..._

01:15 **answer the question, Natasha**

01:16 _don't call me that_  
01:17 _I don't know, I just...weird? I miss her._

01:18 **okay, how do you feel about the fact that it didn't go great**

01:18 _..._  
01:19 _... relieved_

01:20 **right**  
01:21 **why do you think that is?**

01:21 _Allie..._

01:22 **what**  
01:23 **you are the one that wants to talk, T**  
01:25 **okay, don't answer that**  
01:26 **what do you want to talk about then?**

01:28 _I don't know..._  
01:30 _I want everything to be normal again_  
01:31 _I want her to forgive me and I want him to be my friend again_  
01:32 _and I want to stop feeling all these things about my two best friends_

01:33 **ouch**

01:33 _but I also know I fucked up and she doesn't owe me anything and I want to give her all the time she needs but GOD, I miss her_  
01:34 _and I miss him_

01:35 **do you miss them the same way?**

01:35 _no_  
01:37 _missing him is manageable, I spent a year without any contact with him_  
01:38 _but Patterson? She had never been this mad with me and knowing it's my fault just... I don't know what to do to fix it. I don't know if I can._

01:40 **I'm sorry, Tash...**

01:41 _and this is messing with my head. I don't know who I am anymore. I don't know what I want_

01:42 **what or who?**

01:43 _both_  
01:44 _who_  
01:44 _no, I do know_  
01:45 _but it terrifies me_

01:45 **yeah... love is scary sometimes**  
01:46 **but once you know, it's amazing**

01:47 _it's so late... I'm sorry I kept you up..._

01:48 **different time zone, remember? It's not that late here**  
01:49 **and I'm always here for you**  
01:49 **but you should sleep**  
01:50 **maybe tomorrow, everything will be clearer**

01:50 _thank you_

01:51 **good night, tash**  
01:52 **and trust me, she'll get around eventually**


End file.
